Lúcio
Summary Lúcio is an international celebrity who inspires social change through his music and actions. Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro, in a poor and crowded favela that was struck by the financial upheaval following the Omnic Crisis. As Brazil began the long process of recovery, he wanted to find a way to lift the spirits of those around him. The celebrity found his answer in music and its power to bring people together and even help them forget their troubles, if only for a short time. He performed on street corners, in block parties, and as he got older, at a string of legendary underground shows. But Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. In a popular uprising, they drove Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. Lúcio's leadership made him a star overnight and a symbol for positive social change. His music skyrocketed in popularity. Whereas he had once performed locally, he was now filling arenas across the world. With his newfound fame, Lúcio realizes that he has an opportunity to make a difference and change the world for the better. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Lúcio Correia dos Santos Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: DJ, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in Capoeira), Sound Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low Via Crossfade), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Crossfade), Forcefield Creation (Via Sound Barrier) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic (Higher with Crossfade) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Lúcio is one of the fastest heroes in the game and regularly races with Tracer for sport) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can tend to multiple allies and endure entire firefights without slowing down) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Sonic Amplification Weaponry, Hard-Light Skates Intelligence: Despite his lack of formal military training, Lúcio is a natural leader and a fearless freedom fighter who always weaves in and out of combat to support his allies and disrupt his foes. He single-handedly infiltrated the heavily guarded facilities of the Vishkar Corporation and stole their technology to lead a successful uprising against their armed security force. He can keep pace with and hold his own against Overwatch's best as well as terrorists, murderers, and assassins. In addition to his musical and combat prowess, he is also a capable engineer, having modified the technology his stole to suit his needs and being creative enough to create a variety of uses for what was likely a single-function weapon. Weaknesses: His music's effects are limited to those who can hear it and can be obstructed as normal sounds can Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard-Light Skates:' Lúcio wears hard-light skates that project hard-light "blades," allowing him to traverse any surface. With these skates, he can ride along walls. *'Sonic Amplifier:' Lúcio's primary weapon, which fires bursts of four compressed sound projectiles that deal concussive force on impact. **'Soundwave:' The Sonic Amplifier's alternate function allows it to fire a short-ranged burst of sound that sends the target flying in the opposite direction, making it useful for exploiting the terrain or for creating distance between Lúcio and a tenacious opponent. *'Crossfade:' Lúcio continuously energizes himself — and nearby teammates — with music. He can switch between two songs: one amplifies movement speed, while the other regenerates health. **'Crossfade: Healing:' Lúcio plays his hit single, Rejuvenescência, slowly healing himself and all allies nearby. **'Crossfade: Speed:' Lúcio plays another one of his hits, We Move Together As One, increasing his movement speed and the movement speed of all allies around him. *'Amp It Up:' Lúcio increases the volume on his speakers, boosting the effects of his songs. *'Sound Barrier:' Protective waves radiate out from Lúcio’s Sonic Amplifier, briefly providing him and nearby allies with personal shields. Others Notable Victories: Flynt Coal (RWBY) Flynt's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8